


Blind Spot

by KatzRoad



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Nudity, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking into the Xiaolin Temple, Chase didn't expect to come across Clay <i>naked</i>, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

The first time Chase catches Clay naked was purely coincidental; late at night, he thought slipping into the temple would be without any problems. He expected everyone to be fast asleep because mortals like them needed their beauty rest as they say. Even if someone was still awake, it wouldn’t take long for them to fall asleep once Chase got through with them. So there he was sneaking among the shadows and crawling along the rafters as if he was eyeing the Emperor’s crown jewels.

However, when approaching a corner his nose picked up the scent of lavender and Chase quickly realized it to be of the bath variant. He raised an eyebrow in confusion; who could still be up at this hour of night, bathing among all things? The warlord trekked carefully down the corridor, catching sight of steam creeping out from underneath one door on his left. It was probably Raimundo or even Kimiko, he assumed – those two cared more about their appearance than mastering skills. Suddenly the door in question flew open and belched out a cloud of steam.

“Shroud of Shadows.” An instant later Chase was gone, thanks to the power of the Shen Gong Wu. Although he preferred not to use such trinkets, stealth was the utmost for him at the moment. Plus, he didn’t want to fight anyone in their towel; Chase might be evil but he’d certainty wasn’t inconsiderate.

Off to one side of the corridor Chase watched as the steam dispensed and a figure could be made out from it. To his surprise it was neither Raimundo nor Kimiko as he expected, but instead _Clay_ of all people. An even greater surprise was that the towel he’d expected the other to wear was currently drying off his blond locks. The warlord held his tongue as Clay whistled a tune he couldn’t recognize (probably some peasant folk song) and then turned to walk back in the direction his room. Chase swallowed thickly, hand coming up to smother his mouth of any noise.

Truthfully Chase did not pay much attention to Clay; his interests were in Omi whom he could’ve modeled easily into a worthy partner and Raimundo whom he liked knocking down a peg once in a while. Kimiko was another worthy adversary, despite her hair-trigger temper but the cowboy never once caught his attention. He was, as they say, a wallflower; always in the background, not as outgoing as his fellow monks. Not to mention his element was earth – an element the warlord easily mastered within a short time span. But all of that meant nothing now, as Chase had more or less of an _uncensored_ view of Clay Bailey.

For one thing, the cowboy did strike an imposing figure, even more so now that he was older and a Shoku Warrior. Despite comments his friends and even Chase might indulge in, Clay was no means fat; eyes trailed down from the thick neck and broad shoulders Clay had, down his large pectoral muscles to his stomach where with just a little more exercise, there could’ve been a nice, firm set of abs. The warlord swallowed thickly as he dipped past the navel, raising an eyebrow at Clay’s flaccid cock – guess that stupid saying was right, things _are_ bigger in Texas. His eyes drooped further down to admire those muscular thighs and sturdy legs. After taking note of Clay’s feet, Chase swoop back up as the monk past him, not disappointed with the backside and taking note of the other’s muscular back.

It was then Chase made his first mistake of the night; fighting the blush on his cheeks and a warm collar, he stepped backward in hopes of pressing forward with his initial plans but instead backed into a vase behind him. He tumbled over with a yelp and a noticeable thud echoed through the corridor. That’s where he made his second mistake; growling, he threw the Shroud of Shadows off his head and glared at the vase that knocked him over. _Stupid vase_ – Chase reached for it and with a bit of pressure, shattered it with one hand. So much for sneaking among the shadows.

“Chase…?!” The warlord’s eyes widened and he turned back to Clay with the same expression. Neither of them said anything and the only sound between them was water still dripping from Clay’s body. Chase swallowed thickly, eyes making the mistake of glancing down at the cowboy’s crotch before glancing up again.

_Oh Goddamn it all_ ; “Shroud of Shadows!” Clay watched as Chase vanished from view again. He blinked a couple of times in shock and then felt his face burn with embarrassment. Just how long had Chase been standing there? Was he watching him in the bath as well? He swallowed thickly, tugging the towel dragged around his shoulders a little tighter.

“Hope he’d like what he saw.” he murmured.


End file.
